Won't Say It
by robin's clone
Summary: Based off the song Won't Say It and Kiss the Girl. Katara thinks about one golden eyed traveling companion. No longer a oneshot, due to all the reponse. Songfic. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, because if I did I would make myself into a character and marry Zuko. Also I don't own the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", Disney owns that, as if they need more money.

It was dark and everyone else was asleep. The only light was from the dying embers of their fire. Katara sat on her bedroll thinking about all the people she'd met on her travels with the Avatar. Especially the boys. Katara sighed; she'd met a lot of boys.

One in particular came to mind and his name was Jet. Tall, dark and handsome. Jet was basically a dreamboat. Not only was he a dreamboat, he was a smart dreamboat. He was clever and a great leader. He had a unique talent with words.

Katara thought about how he had saved their lives, from a group of Fire Nation soldiers. He'd defeated them in a matter of minutes. Katara remembered how he'd looked in the firelight. So bold and daring. And how later he'd held her, while taking them to his secret hideout, high in the trees. Jet had made her feel so special; she had trusted him with their lives, that is, until he betrayed them all.

'**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_**

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That's ancient history, been there, done that!'**_

Jet had lied to all of them he'd said he was a freedom fighter. Jet's words came back to haunt Katara. _"You fool!" Jet said to Sokka, "We could've freed this valley."_

Katara also remembered her brother's response. _"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."_

He'd said that he was fighting to protect the people. Jet's plan had been to destroy a village that had been captured by the Fire Nation. Killing not only the Fire Nation soldiers but innocent villagers, as well. Luckily Sokka had warned the villagers, and no one was hurt. Well, no one except Katara. It had taken her a long time to get over Jet.

Katara glanced over at the newest members of their party, Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh. They weren't exactly strangers, Zuko had been chasing them, ever since, he'd learned of the Avatar's return. Something about needing capture him, in order to regain his honor. Then something changed, suddenly Zuko stopped chasing them, and offered to help defeat his father. Katara never asked why, she just figured that if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

Although Zuko and his uncle had been traveling with them for almost 4 weeks, and neither one had made any attempt to harm any of them, Sokka didn't trust Zuko as far as he could throw him. But, for some reason Aang did, and really that was all that mattered. It seemed strange, that they no longer had to worry about Zuko. And as added bonus, Aang now had someone to teach him fire bending.

Plus Zuko had a really nice body. Not that she would ever admit it, but he was really nice to look at. Katara blushed remembering, seeing his muscular body, one day while he was cleaning up after, practicing his bending.

Probably the most surprising thing was that Zuko was courteous to all of them, helping with the work and everything. The first time he had helped collect wood…

_I had just stared, my mouth hanging open in shock. After collecting and armful of wood, Zuko had come over to where I was standing. _

_"What are you looking at?"_

_I had shaken my head to clear the cobwebs; I managed to force the words out, "What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm collecting firewood, you know so that we can have fire. Maybe have some warm food. Or did you think that I was picking up all this wood so that I could build myself a little house?" _

_"I just didn't think that you would help. With anything."_

_That last bit had made Zuko a little upset, I could hear the anger in his voice, "Did you think that I was just some spoiled Prince that expects everyone to wait on him hand and foot?"_

_When I didn't answer, Zuko had known from my silence that he was right. He turned and walked back towards our camp. Saying over his shoulder, "I'm not you know. Everybody thinks so, but despite my noble birth, not everything has been handed to me on a silver platter."_

Katara secretly thought that his uncle Iroh had something to do with Zuko's help, but who was she to complain? Katara knew that he had his faults, like his infamous temper. But he always was the perfect gentleman, even when he was angry.

**_'I thought my heart had learned its lesson_**

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip girl**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'**_

Katara thought about all the time that they'd spent together. Sokka refused to have anything to do with Zuko. And with Aang training with Iroh all the time. It meant that Katara and Zuko had a lot of alone time. Most days they found a stream and practiced their bending. Sometimes they would spar with each other, but most of the time they were silent, each of them concentrating on their respective elements.

Sometimes they wouldn't practice; instead they would just sit staring at the water. Sometimes while staring they would talk about whatever was on their mind. Katara thought back to their conversation that morning.

_"Zuko?" He turned towards me on hearing his name; he stared at me waiting for me to continue._

_"Zuko, I was wondering…" I trailed off, not how to continue my question._

_"You were wondering what?" Zuko prompted._

_"I was wondering, why was it so important for you to catch the Avatar?"_

_Zuko didn't answer for awhile, so long in fact that I began to wonder if he had heard me. I turned towards him; he looked as if he was deep in thought. I watched him take a deep, shuddering breath. Trying to control himself, it looked as if the memories he was reliving weren't that pleasant. _

_I rushed to tell him that he didn't have to answer the question if he didn't want to._

_"No Katara, it's okay. I need to answer the question, not only for you but for myself as well." He took another deep breath and began speaking._

_"It all started when I got this scar. A scar I got because, I dared to speak out at War Council. The Fire Lord, said that I showed disrespect, and that I must partake in Agni Kai. I was confident that I could defeat the old general that I had spoken out against. But when I got to the Agni Kai, instead of the old general, I faced my father._

_When I saw that it was him that I faced, I dropped down on my hands and knees, and stated that I won't fight him, that I was a loyal son of the Fire Nation, that I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart._

_He said that by speaking out of turn in his War Council, I had shown him disrespect. I'll never forget his words to me, _'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.' _Then he gave me my scar. When I woke up he said, that by refusing to duel I showed shameful weakness. I was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. If I captured the Avatar, I would be able to return home. Restore my honor, and prove to my father that I'm not weak and worthless."_

_Zuko stopped, and put his head in his heads. I let him cry; I scooted closer to him and put my head on shoulder, offering him silent comfort. I didn't tell him to stop crying, that warriors never cry, or that it showed weakness. Because to me it wasn't weakness, it was strength. He had been through so much, and he was only 19, two years older than I was! Gradually he stopped crying, and was now taking short, shallow breaths._

_He took one last deep breath, and started to sit up. He used this thumb to wipe away a tear that I hadn't even known I had shed. I looked into his eyes, and saw the turmoil there. I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "You're not worthless. I think that you've shown more honor and strength in these last moments than he's shown in his entire life."_

_I felt his arms tighten around me just a little, before he let me go. I stood up thinking that he would want to be left alone. As I turned to go, he grabbed my wrist, looked into my eyes, and whispered, "Thank you."_

_I nodded, unable to speak. He let go of my wrist and I walked back towards camp._

It saddened Katara to think of the horrors that Zuko had been through, she lay down on her bedroll. Suddenly she sat up gasping, _'no, it couldn't be true, could it?'_

_**'No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no'**_

_**'Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love'**_

_**'This scene won't play**_

_**I won't say I'm in love'**_

_**'You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love'**_

_**'You're way off base **_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it'**_

_**'Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's okay you're in love'**_

_**'At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love.'**_

Maybe it could be, Katara smiled and lay back down. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Not knowing that a pair of golden eyes was staring at her from across the dying fire.

**Author's Note:** I know that the characters are slightly OCC, but who cares, it's my story and I'll do it how I want too.


	2. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Avatar characters nor the song "Kiss the Girl". If I did, Zuko would become my sex slave.

We were sitting by the stream; it was early in the morning, it had become part of our routine. I would meditate while, the water bending girl, Katara would practice her water bending. She was becoming quite good I had to admit. I smirked, although not quite as good as me.

Uncle and I have been traveling with the Avatar, Aang as Katara insists on calling him, for some time now. The Ava … I mean, Aang is progressing rather quickly, although he tends to combine air bending along with fire bending. In general I've learned that it's best to stay away from them when they're practicing.

We wouldn't speak Katara and I, besides, I was supposed to be meditating, right? Truthfully I would only spend a very short time actually meditating the rest of the time I would stare at Katara, through half-closed eyes, watching her practice.

_**'There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl'**_

This was becoming my favorite time of day. Sometimes when she was done practicing, let's face it I'd been done meditating, for hours, we'd sit in silence. Sure sometimes, we'd talk, but mostly we just sat there looking out over the water. This morning was one of the times we sat there in companionable silence. I chanced a glance over at her from the corner of my eye.

**_'Yes, you want her _**

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**It's possible she wants you, too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl'**_

She was leaning up against the tree next to me. She'd changed a lot since I'd known her. I smiled remembering, how it never really seemed that she was afraid of me. Even in the beginning when I was hell-bent on catching the Avatar, to regain my honor. And return home, no longer in exile. It took me awhile, but I finally realized, with the help of Zhao of all people, that if my father really wanted me back I would've been able to return any time I wanted. I paused remembering Zhao's words to me:

_"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."_

_I was getting angrier and angrier with each word that Zhao said. There was no way that Zhao could be telling the truth. "You're wrong once I deliver the Avatar to my father; he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne."_

_But it was his next words that I would ponder, late at night when I couldn't sleep. Trying to think of ways to capture the Avatar._

_"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."_

_I denied it, but already there was doubt, "That's not true."_

_Then the crushing blow, the part I would literally have to face, "You have the scar to prove it."_

I shook my head dislodging the memories. The sun was almost completely in the sky. And light was creeping in, glistening on the water. I chanced another look at Katara; she was staring out at the water, apparently lost in her own thoughts. She really was kind of pretty, but I would never say anything, to her or to any other girl for that matter.

**_"Sing with me now_**

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**My, oh my,**_

_**Look at the boy to shy**_

_**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**Ain't it shame, too bad**_

_**You gonna miss the girl"**_

I wondered if Katara had someone waiting for her back home, she wasn't too much younger than I was. It seemed likely that she was of marrying age. The thought of Katara with someone else, made me clench my fists. It wasn't like I had some claim on her. But we had a connection, didn't we?

I frowned. I remembered hearing about a boy named Jet, one time. From what I heard it sounded as if Jet and Katara had been close. My frown deepened. Too close.

I thought back to our conversation only the night before.

_"You know Zuko, when you aren't being grouchy you're actually pretty nice."_

_I was mad. "I am not a nice person. Being nice is a weakness." I pointed to my scar._

"_Look what weakness, has given to me. A scar for the world to see, now everyone can look at my weakness."_

"_Zuko, you told me how you got your scar. And to me compassion isn't weakness. It is strength. It takes more strength to spare a life than to take it away."_

I wish my father could've heard her words. On the other hand, he would've killed her for even speaking. My father believes that women are to be seen and used, but never heard. The fact that Katara, was from the Water Tribe, meant that she would've been killed on sight, never mind getting a chance to speak.

I looked over at her again. She was a mystery, one moment she'd be smiling and laughing, and then the next she would be angry and yelling at everyone. I smiled, _'Girls are crazy.'_

Katara sighed and made to get up. My mind was racing.

"_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**Music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

_**Why don't you kiss the girl**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl."**_

"Katara wait." Was that my voice? It sounded a little high, too high. She turned back towards me. Before I could think, before I could stop myself, I reached for her. I placed my hands on either side of her face, and pulled her face closer to mine. I looked into her deep blue eyes, and took a deep breath. We both knew what was coming and I was giving her a chance to leave. She didn't take it. In fact it was her, who closed the gap between us. Our lips touched, it was only for the briefest of moments, and then it was over. Katara stood up and turned back towards camp. I watched her walk away. I leaned back against the tree. And I smirked; I had a feeling that it was going to be a good day.


End file.
